


Desperate

by daddysgoodgirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysgoodgirl/pseuds/daddysgoodgirl





	Desperate

Daddy and I had been waiting in highway traffic for an hour and a half before we finally got a radio signal and the announcement that there was a mudslide a few kilometres ahead of us. Cars were backed up all the way to where we were and a couple blocks behind us as well. The rain was pouring down, which was no doubt the reason for the mudslide. We were on our way to our campsite and we'd been forced to stop just outside of where we needed to be.

I was in the passenger seat and daddy was beside me, driving. He was obviously very frustrated, I could tell by the way he was running his fingers through his hair and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. I looked over at the empty water bottles and pop cans on the floor of the car, once again acknowledging just how badly I needed to pee. My knee was bouncing and I was doing my best not to make it clear that I really needed to use the washroom. Daddy was already upset and I wasn't about to bother him even more. 

I tried to preoccupy myself by busying my mind with plans for the upcoming week and thinking of all the setting up we'd have to do once we got to camp. It was getting to difficult though, and I could feel my bladder getting more and more full and prominent. I knew daddy wouldn't want me to make a mess in his car, so I decided to speak up about it.

"Daddy?" I said quietly, not wanting to make him upset. He looked over at me and nodded. "I know that this is bad timing but I really need to pee." I put my hands between my legs and squeezed them together, hoping it would take away some of the pressure.

"Well that really is in convenient, princess," he replied as he ran his hand over my lower stomach, pushing slightly and watching me squirm beneath his touch.

"Stop it!" I cried as I felt a few drops leak into my panties. He withdrew his hand but I knew instantly that he wouldn't be happy about me shouting. "N-no, daddy. Please don't be mad, I didn't mean it." He shook his head and undid my seatbelt.

"Get in the back," daddy said sternly, not looking me in the eyes. I nodded and climbed into the backseat, making sure I kept control of my bladder and didn't do anything that would get me in trouble. "You're not peeing until we arrive, and if I hear a single complaint you'll be waiting an extra hour." 

"Yes, daddy," I whispered, continuing to look down, avoiding his angry eyes at all costs. I heard the click of his seatbelt as he maneuvered his way into the seat next to me. I could see the bulge of his cock through his jeans and I knew we were just getting started. He reached out to take my shirt off first, leaving me in just my skirt and underwear. Next he unclasped my bra, running his cold hands over my nipples before pinching them until they turned red and hard. The more turned on he made me the more I needed to pee, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it. 

He continued to make his way down my body, kissing my stomach and pulling my skirt down to my ankles. My panties came off next, and soon I was completely naked in the middle of the highway. Anyone could've walked by and seen us, but I knew daddy didn't care. All he cared about was making sure I learned my lesson. 

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink, sweetheart," he said while he kissed my hips and let his fingers press against my stomach again. I could feel tears start to form as I tried to push him off. "Don't cry, you knew this would happen. I've warned you about drinking so much but you never listen to me do you?" 

I shook my head and squirmed against the seat more as he pushed harder, using the entire palm of his hand now. My legs were pressed together but I could still feel a small stream come out. Luckily he didn't notice, but I knew he would pretty soon. 

"And then you think it's okay to talk back to me? You were practically begging for this. You're lucky I'm not making you pee on the car in front of everyone outside. That'd really teach you wouldn't it? Having daddy force you to make a big mess all over his car and the road, it would be humiliating to know that everyone could see what a dirty slut you are." Soon, daddy's other hand was rubbing my pussy. That's when he realized I had started peeing, he looked even angrier and he used both hands to push as hard as possible against my bladder. 

At that point I knew it was too late, my eyes widened and I pulled at his hands, trying to get them off of me so that I could stop myself. I froze as I felt it start, I was pissing all over the seat and onto daddy's hands and arms. I could feel it hitting him and I couldn't stop it from pouring out and making the entire car smell like my pee. I put my hands over my pussy, hoping it would stop at least some of it from coming, but it didn't do anything except cover my hands in my own warm piss.

By the time it had stopped daddy was already picking me up and bending me over his now wet lap. I could feel the last few drops leak onto his hard cock and I squirmed against him to try and get away. He held me tight though, his strong hands gripping my body and keeping me firmly in place. It didn't take long for him to start after that. He lifted his right hand and brought it down hard against my ass. 

This didn't stop until I was bright red and I had bruises the shape of his handprints all over my legs and bum. It burned, but I was still so turned on. My hands and the rest of my body were now covered in pee and even though I knew I was being punished I could feel my pussy getting wet against his lap. 

"You're such a bad little girl," he mumbled as he flipped me over and laid me down on the seat. He rushed to undo his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees. "I'm going to fuck you now, maybe then you'll stop being so disobedient." I gripped the seat as his huge cock was forced into me. I knew he wouldn't last long after I'd spent so long grinding against his lap. When he did cum it was all over my chest, and as soon as he was finished we both looked up to see that traffic was finally moving.


End file.
